


A roommate’s worries

by starprosminister



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nothing serious for tatsumi he was just tired, Roommates, Short One Shot, Tatsumi takes painkillers and passes out, cw for use of pills, koga is worried, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprosminister/pseuds/starprosminister
Summary: Koga finds an unconscious Tatsumi on the floor one late evening and worries something might have happened to his roommate.
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 13





	A roommate’s worries

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first time writing enstars fics but it is my first time posting one. I’m not sure if my writing is any good but I enjoyed making this !  
> Tatsukoga is so underrated so I thought it would be fun writing a small one shot :)

Koga unlocked the door to his shared dorm room slowly, thinking that going inside would mean this eventful evening would be over definitely. He had played a few lives with Undead in a venue, and he had way too much energy left despite playing for hours on end. He hadn’t had this much fun with his fellow unit mates in so long.

As he attempted to turn the key into the keyhole, he noticed that there was no need, since the door was already unlocked.

Koga frowned, wondering why his dorm room was opened at three in the morning. It was curious, considering how his roommate would usually go to sleep early, and was conscientious about security. 

He opened the door and got inside the darkened dorm room, flicking on the lights. To his surprise, he didn’t see anyone, but their mini fridge was wide open, and the faucet was still running. Cursing under his breath, he hurried to stop the water from running, and closed the mini fridge door before wiping the remaining sweat on his forehead. As he advanced into the dorm more, he saw his roommate, laying on the floor, unconscious right next to his bed.

“Hey ! Wake up ! What are ye doing on the floor like that ?” He exclaimed, crouching down and poking Tatsumi’s shoulder. He noticed that next to him were scattered a bunch of pills. Worried, he examined the small container and saw that they were painkillers.

“Hey ! Are you alive ?” He started taking hold of both his roommates’ shoulders and shook him, feeling his heartbeat race at the thought of Tatsumi not being alive.

Sure, the guy was a bit strange but he wasn’t unpleasant to be around, and Koga didn’t exactly think the outcome of an idol’s death would cause little to no commotion around Ensemble Square.

He also didn’t want to admit it, but he had grown to appreciate the priest’s company. He had been living alongside him for a while now, and the unfamiliarity turned into a comforting warmth.

Living with Tatsumi was something he had never thought he would get properly accustomed to. They both had different lifestyles, different personalities, yet, after some time, they had gotten along better than planned.

Tatsumi took good care of Leon when he wasn’t here, and they both learned how to get used to the other’s company, everyday turned into a routine, and it felt like Koga always had a place to come back to if he had a bad day and wanted to cool off.

Tatsumi was such a good person, as far as he knew, he was kind, just and generous, which was something that he deeply admired, losing Tatsumi would surely take a toll on him, especially after such a long time of cohabitation, although there were some feelings he couldn’t quite explain, but he’d save the thinking for later.

“C’mon, hey ! Wake up !” He shouted. His body started trembling, his mind racing with irrational thoughts. As he reached for his phone in his pocket, he felt a cold touch on his arm.

“Koga-san, why so loud ?” The priest whispered, feeling incredibly drowsy as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

“You ! You scared the hell outta me ! I thought you were dead or somethin’.” He shouted, brows furrowing as he lightly tightened his grip on his roommate’s shoulders.

Tatsumi brought a hand to Koga’s chest, slowly pushing him away.  
“Thank you, I’m fine, I just passed out after taking some pain killers, my leg has been hurting a lot these days, and my doctor gave me something stronger, I’m deeply sorry for scaring you.” He said apologetically, looking away from Koga, whose eyes were filled with worry. He hadn’t expected him to react this strongly, so he felt a bit overwhelmed from all the shouting.

“Koga-san…” He whispered, still looking away from his roommate’s gaze. Tatsumi slowly started closing his eyes, feeling drowsy again, and finding the floor oddly comfortable.

“Koga-san is so kind to me.” He chuckled lowly, his eyes screwing shut as he let the back of his head rest on the floor again.


End file.
